The present invention relates to an improved hydraulic magnetic control valve, and more particularly to a electromagnetic type control valve having a slanted side wall for controlling hydraulic material with advantages of low power consumption and good reliability during operation.
Hydraulic magnetic control valves are widely used in applications of hydraulic control system for controlling the flow of the hydraulic material, such as water. Typically, the conventional hydraulic magnetic control valve is provided with an electromagnetic coil and a plug received in the inner space of the control valve. The plug, positioned on the outlet of the valve, is adapted to close the outlet of the control valve, so as to stop up the water flow from the inlet to the outlet of the control valve. In addition, a magnetic member is attached to the top surface of the plug, which is magnetically associated with the electromagnetic coil during actuation of the coil. In such an arrangement, the control valve may be operated under control of magnetic force generated by the electromagnetic coil thereby controlling the water flow.
However, it is found that the prior art hydraulic magnetic control valve has disadvantage of poor reliability during stand-by condition of the electromagnetic coil of the control valve. One of the important reasons is that the position of the electromagnetic coil is unchangeable and is normally arranged near in space to the magnetic member. For example, in case that the intrinsic magnetic force of the electromagnetic coil is strong, the magnetic member is occasionally influenced by the electromagnetic coil, no matter whether the electromagnetic coil is energized or not.